As known, when a user wants to screw something together, the user needs to use a drill to drill a screw hole first and then the user needs to use a screw driver to screw a bolt into the screw hole. It is a common problem that it is very inefficient for the user to frequently switch between use of the drill and the screw driver.
Present drills are provided with a chuck which is configured to grip a drill bit and which is also configured to grip and drive a screwdriver bit which has a cylindrical shank. However, this chuck cannot grip a screwdriver bit with a hexagonal shank.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.